


B 'n' E

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Leverage
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, F/M, Favors for Friends, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Gummy Porn, Protective Eliot Spencer, Romance, gifts for friends, going on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: "Okay, okay, hold on." Hardison started to grin as he pulled out his phone, thumbing through his contacts. "I think I have the perfect solution."





	B 'n' E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bladeofsolsthiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeofsolsthiem/gifts).



"Well the problem, really, the problem is we don't have anyone to play the techie." Nate grumbled into his glass, eyes darting about behind his shades, keeping an eye out for their mark.

"Doesn't Hardison usually do that?" Parker piped up, taking her ear away from the safe she was currently cracking to hear the response.

"Hardison _usually_ gets left behind in the van while the _rest of ya'll_ get to go have fun." The Hacker grumbled, typing furiously. "But sure! Let me be the type-cast, I don't mind."

" _Hardison_." Eliot growled.

"No, no, Nate's right." Sophie chipped in. "We need someone else to go in. Hardison's already been burned. We need someone new."

"Okay, okay, hold on." Hardison started to grin as he pulled out his phone, thumbing through his contacts. "I think I have the perfect solution."

* * *

"What the _hell_ Hardison?" Brook grumbled as she looked at the time on her clock. "Do you even _know what time it is?_ "

"Look, look, I know and I'm _really_ sorry but there's a very good reason, I promise."

"You owe me." She grumbled, rolling over onto her back. "What's up?"

"I need you for a job?"

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"No, no, now hold up, I know that tone, this is not that. I just need you to play at being you. Cute techie girl who goes in for an interview, uploads some viruses onto a company server and waltz out clean."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a cute techie girl that can upload things onto a server, and I need onto of those."

"Why can't Parker do it?"

"Parker's busy with a lazer grid and about half-a-dozen safes. Look, Brook, if there was _anyone_ else I could be calling right not, I would be."

"A certain blonde actress comes to mind." Brook grumbled.

" _Techie_ , woman, I need a techie!"

Brook laughed, rubbing a hand over her face. "Fine. But you owe me."

"I know, I know. I owe you big time." Hardison chuckled. "Booking your flight now, first class. See you in a couple hours, okay?"

"I hate you."

"Mhm. I know. Love you gurl."

Brook snorted and hung up, muttering as she stashed her phone and rolled over, sighing into her pillow.

"Dammit, Hardison."

* * *

"Who is she? I like her hair."

Brook grinned at Parker's comment as Hardison chuckled, introducing her to the group.

"She's our techie."

"She's not... I mean, I'm sure she's lovely." Sophie smiled. "But she's not... _in our line of work_."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm just doing a favor for a friend." Brook smiled. "So, you know, no big deal."

She caught the faint smirk on Eliot's lips before he schooled his features and cleared his throat.

"And you can do..." He gestured vaguely. "Whatever it is Hardison needs you to do?"

"Yeah, obviously." Brook chuckled. "He might have to give me some more specifics before the the actual, you know 'mission', but..."

"Woman, did you just use _air-quotes_ on me?" Hardison interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"Okay, so we have our techie." Nate interjected, clapping his hands together. "Let's go steal a company."

"What do we owe you for this?" Eliot asked as the others filled out after their fearless leader. "I mean, I assume you didn't just drop everything for nothing, right?"

"Hardison owes me." Brook shrugged, not quite making eye-contact with the Hitter. "I don't expect anything from the rest of you."

"Well... He tries to weasel out of it, you tell me, alright?" He winked and Brook's stomach did a rather impressive gymnastic maneuver. "I'll make sure he coughs up that favor."

Brook nodded, not entirely sure her voice could be trusted not to shatter under any kind of vocal strain, and Eliot nodded before he motioned her through the door after the rest of the crew.

* * *

"No, Hardison, that's not..."

Brook sat in silence as Eliot continued to fume in the seat beside her. She was holding an ice pack against her knee, another strapped to her shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know why they had a black-out protocol for virus detection, huh?"

"Because it's your _job to know_." Eliot shot back. "Brook ended up hurt because you were too busy to do your damn job."

"Brook got hurt because her night-vision is _shit_." The girl interrupted. "If I hadn't tried to run down the stairs in the dark, this wouldn't have happened."

"No, Eliot's right." Nate interjected. "Hardison, you should have known about the black-out."

Hardison started to protest, and Nate held up a hand.

"But Brook, you also shouldn't have been trying to run down the stairs."

"Tell me about it." She chuckled, wincing as she adjusted the ice pack on her knee.

"Okay, c'mon, I'm getting you to bed." Eliot stood, scooping the girl up.

"Yeesh, at least buy me dinner first." She muttered, ducking her head to hide her blush.

"Mmnmm!" Hardison jumped to his feet. "Don't go making moves on my girl. That's not cool, Eliot, not cool."

"If she _were_ your girl, my moves wouldn't work." Eliot shot back with a grin. "So guess what?"

"Not cool, man!"

Eliot laughed as he carried Brook down the hall toward the small guest room Hardison had set up for her.

"You really doin' okay?" He asked, once they were out of earshot of the others.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Just, I guess... A little shaken? This is my first time doing anything like this, so..."

"First job's always rough." Eliot joked. "Sorry yours had to be even more so."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I mean, I've done worse than a miss couple steps going down stairs. Besides, I get to be carried around like a Princess, so that's a plus--"

Brook stopped short, her face coloring, and one of Eliot's eyebrows rose.

"Well, makes sense for a Princess to be treated like one, right?" He smiled. "Just doin' what needs to be done, that's all."

"Well, I, um... I appreciate it." She managed, trying not to melt right out of his arms.

"Don't mention it." He winked, opening the door to her room and maneuvering them inside.

"I'm honestly just glad I could help you guys out." She admitted, grinning shyly as he set her on the bed. "That's, you know, king of a big deal for me."

"Don't let Hardison talk you into any other crazy, harebrained schemes of his before he does all his research."

Brook laughed, getting comfortable against the pillows, and tried not to stare as Eliot perched on the edge of her bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked after a pause. "I mean, just till you get to sleep? I know falling asleep with injuries can be kinda hard."

_Like your abs._

Brook had a terrible moment where she thought she'd said that out loud, but when Eliot made no comment, she relaxed.

"Uh, no, that's--I'll be fine. I'll probably read for a little while, anyway, maybe, just to, you know, unwind."

Eliot chuckled, nodding, and stood from the bed. "Just call me if you need me."

"I will." Brook promised

"Sleep well, Princess."

* * *

Brook woke up to the smell of something sweet, a soft weight settling over her lap as she stirred and pushed herself up higher, blinking her eyes open.

The weight in her lap was a tray, and Eliot offered her a shy grin as her eyebrows rocketed up.

"Thought you could use some breakfast." He managed, nodding to the covered plate that sat on the tray.

"That's... fancy." Brook managed after a moment, staring at the elaborately folded napkin, the cups of tea _and_ juice, the tiny vase with the fresh flowers, and the silver flatware. "Really fancy."

"Fit for a Princess." Eliot winked, removing the cover from the plate with a flourish. "Strawberry Creme crepes with sausage links and freshly scrambled eggs."

"And gummy frogs?" Brook asked, staring at the two little frogs caught  _in flagrante delicto_ on the edge of her plate.

"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot snapped, glaring at the frogs as his face flushed with color.

Brook started laughing, hiding her face in her hands, coloring up. "I mean, I won't eat them, but I appreciate the gesture."

"I don't." Eliot muttered, glaring at the frogs. "Ruining perfectly good plating with... with... _gummy porn_. It ain't right."

Brook started laughing again, peeking between her fingers up at the Hitter. "Gummy porn?"

"You know that I mean." Eliot muttered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you, Eliot. This is all wonderful. Humping gummies aside."

Eliot snorted, winking as he flashed her a smile. "You're welcome, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Leverage, and all related characters belong to: John Rogers & Chris Downey


End file.
